Weakness
by Francis J. Toran
Summary: During a battle, Steve is injured enough to land himself in the hospital for a night. When he wakes the next morning, he's been reverted back to his old scrawny self again. Fearing that he will lose his mate, Steve goes into hiding. While Thor searches, he tries to figure out what Loki had to do with Steve's disappearance. AlphaBetaOmega Verse. MPreg. Thor/Steve. Request Fic!
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

Story Title: Weakness

Rating: M

Pairing(s): Thor/Steve

Requested by: Narutosfangirl

Summary: During a battle, Steve is injured enough to land himself in the hospital for a night. When he wakes the next morning, he's been reverted back to his old scrawny self again. Fearing that he will lose his mate, Steve goes into hiding. While Thor searches, he tries to figure out what Loki had to do with Steve's disappearance.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just manipulating the characters and bending them to my will!

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN TWO MEN!

_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. The characters in my story do not belong to me and are used in a fictional manner. They belong to their respective owners._

* * *

This is my first request to post and originally it was going to be a one-shot but felt better to be a short multi-chapter fic. The parts will be posted daily with a total of six parts, which include a preface and an epilogue.

Please note that this is an AlphaBetaOmega Universe story so the contained elements are; Bonding, Heat, MPreg (Male Pregnancy), Self-Lubricating Omega Males, and Knotting.

If you do not like any of the above elements for the AlphaBetaOmega Universe, I apologize. If you do like the above elements, please enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**_Weakness_**

_Part 1_

It was a cool and crisp spring morning as the sun began to peek around the horizon as the moon fell to help others on the other side of the world sleep. The city was silhouetted as the brilliant beams of light filled the sky. Once the sun settled itself in the clouds, a ray of light made its was through the curtains of Steve Rogers' apartment. The light scanned the room, finding itself resting on a certain Demi God's closed eyes.

The light stirred the Alpha Male, rousing him from his slumber. He pressed his eyes tightly together, the beam blinding him behind his closed eyes. He raised up, lifting a hand to block his face, and opened his eyes. He looked about the room, taking in that it was morning and time to get out of bed. He yawned as he stretched his body to his liking, working out the kinks he had developed during his sleep.

He relaxed his muscles and glanced down beside him, spotting a sleeping form. A tired smirk graced his lips as he watched the latter snooze soundly. The Male that slept next to him was none other than Captain America himself. He slept on his stomach, facing the opposite direction of the God, hugging a pillow and remained unconscious.

Thor reached his hand out, touching soft blonde locks, raking his fingers through the short hair. After a few strokes, letting the short strands slip through his fingers, he trailed his hand downward, tracing out the contours of his lovers back. He received a moan of unconscious pleasure, knowing that the latter blonde had yet to wake. He pressed his fingers harder into the soldier's back, giving him a light massage. More groans of bliss exited his lover's lips as he continued to work at his back single handed.

He let his hand drift further down, now working at the lower back, just above the bed sheet that was carelessly draped over his hips. Thor smiled to himself as he thought of the previous night. He took note of his own nakedness, recalling a night of unadulterated passion between the two of them. He lifted his hand from the blondes back and leaned forward, planting a kiss on the back of his neck.

Steve groaned, lazily saying, "...on't...op."

"What was that?" Thor teased, having not heard his lover completely.

Steve rolled over onto his back, prying open his tired eyes. They locked their blue eyes together as Steve gave a lazy smile that was more of a smirk. He stretched his body, curving his form, unintentionally, seductively, catching Thor's eye easily. Once the soldier returned to normal he repeated his previous statement, "I said, 'don't stop.'"

Thor gave a throaty chuckle and he replied, "I couldn't very well hear you with your head buried in your pillow." Steve didn't reply, only raising his forearm, his hand beckoning Thor to lean forward. They closed the gap between their lips, brushing their noses together. The few, routine, morning pecks turned passionate as they refused to pull apart. Steve's arms wrapped around the God's neck as they deepened the kiss. Thor took the initiative to pull away and let their foreheads come together. "Although, sometimes I like it when you speak incoherently into your pillow."

Steve felt heat rush to his face as the Thunder God proceed to tease him. He turned his head, a smile appearing on his lips, trying to laugh away his humility. "Now you're just being mean," Steve said, avoiding Thor's eyes.

Thor gave another chuckle and added, "You know I can't resist."

"What?" Steve asked, cutting his eyes back to his lover, "Teasing me?"

"No," Thor shook his head, grinning brightly and full of pride. "Making you scream incoherently into your pillow."

Steve humorously gasped, giving Thor a hard slap to the arm while the God laughed heartily. Thor he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride wash over him as he saw the blush appear on Steve's cheeks. Steve tried to push Thor off of him but the God refused to budge. His laughter came to a halt as he wrestled with the latter to keep him under him.

He snatched the soldier's wrists and pinned them at sides of his head. Steve fought with all his might but knew he was no match for a God. They locked eyes, both smiling and chuckling lightly. Their laughter faded as their smiles followed, eyes never turning away. The Demi God leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve's, the latter falling in to the kiss very quickly. The kisses were light and gentle, gradually escalating into something more intimate.

Steve moaned when he felt a hand grace his cheek and slide down his neck. It made him shiver as he moaned in pleasure, Thor's kiss becoming more passionate. Steve's free hand rest itself upon Thor's chest, molding the firm muscles in his hand. The soldier's mouth opened greedily as Thor swiped his tongue out to tease the latter's lips. As their tongue's reunited, Thor released Steve's other hand, allowing the soldier to explore his body, just as he had done hundreds of times before.

The Omega blonde let his hands graze and caress his mates body, feeling himself become more aroused as he touched every hard muscle and dipped into every nook in between them. Thor, literally, had the body of a God, and it was something Steve would never be able to understand. Sure he had a hot body, but it wasn't of his own effort. He was simply injected with a serum that made him strong, but hadn't worked for his body. Not like Thor had. Just watching the God in battle was enough to get Steve's blood pumping and make him want to tackle him and make love in front of everyone.

Steve's hands fell to Thor's lower back before the two pulled away from each other to gasp for breath. Thor pushed himself up, sitting up on his knees, Steve's hand shifting to the God's waist. After a quick glance, Steve saw that Thor and nestled himself between his legs without the soldier noticing it. Thor looked over his mate, taking in the beautiful sight before him. When the sheet resting on his hips slid to his calves, the sunlight from behind him illuminated Steve, giving him accents where they needed to be.

The light blonde hair emphasized by the suns rays, as well as giving a shine to Steve's well defined body. They kept their eyes locked, Thor noticing Steve's lips, parted and panting, were begging for another kiss. He restrained himself as he reached down and slid a hand underneath one of Steve's legs, pulling it up and bending it backwards until the knee met his torso. His eyes trailed down, running over taut muscles, until they fell to Steve's arousal.

Thor felt a surge of lust shoot through his body as he made eye contact with the weeping erection, knowing that it was begging for his touch. His free hand came down, rubbing soft circles into the rut of Steve's leg, doing his best to tease the soldier by not touching his arousal. He stroke the skin around his genitals, taking care to make the other male whine at the lack of desired contact. Listening to the delicious moans and whimpers, along with the sight of Steve's spread and exposed body was too much for him, almost making him finish without needing any touch at all.

The soldier moaned and wiggled his hips, loving the feeling of Thor's hand down there. The God knew all of his sweet spots and how to tease him. Steve wished Thor would touch his aching erection, but unfortunately he was enjoying the current attention a little more than he wanted to. The large hand worked its way through the junction of his groin to the top of his relaxed thigh, then around to the underside of it, giving him a light and pleasing massage.

"I'm surprised you're not begging for me," Thor spoke huskily as he continued to rub Steve down.

"You know I enjoy a good massage every now and again," Steve replied with a hint of whimpering, the underlying message saying, 'I really like this, but I like other things too.'

The free hand drifted back to Steve's groin and his fingers lightly grazed the underside of his lover's arousal. Steve gasped at the sensation, feeling the fingers tease him as they always did. The tips ran up from the base to head, then back down in a repetitive motion. Thor let his finger fall further down, running over Steve's sack, going underneath to search for his entrance. Once the finger met the opening, Steve gasped louder, squirming seductively.

Thor smirked as he pressed a finger in, feeling how wet he had gotten. He loved to tease Steve, knowing that it always made Steve get very wet. The soldier was to the point that he wouldn't need much preparation and that made Thor happy. As he worked the finger around inside is mate, finding Steve's sweet spot, he watched as his lover moan and cry out in absolute bliss.

He worked a second finger in and listened to the responses get louder. It was enough to make Thor shiver with delight, making him add yet another finger. With the amount the two had made love, Steve didn't take a lot to get ready, which made things progress faster for the both of them, as well as less painful for Steve. "Thor, please," Steve begged, his hands reaching down and grabbing his lover's wrist. "I've had enough. I can't hold it anymore."

Thor gulped, his eyes widening at the sight of Steve's pleasure filled face with lustful eyes and parted, panting, lips. Thor withdrew his fingers and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Steve's, both kissing passionately. While they kissed, Thor grabbed his erection and searched for Steve's opening, giving it a test prob. As he pressed in, Steve pulled from the kiss gasping loudly and wantonly as he was being filled.

Once buried deep inside, Thor pressed light kisses on Steve's chest, listening to his lover pant happily. Thor pulled out slowly, letting them both become completely lubricated in Steve's juices and thrust in gently. He maneuvered this was for a few thrusts before raising up and placing Steve's thighs on his hips. He rest his hands on Steve's waist as they locked eyes and his hips began moving on their own.

Their rhythm was rough and steady, just how they liked it. With each thrust, Steve moaned loudly as his sweet spot was struck repetitively. Thor's hands rubbed up and down his lover's waist, attempting to give him as much pleasure as possible. As they brought themselves to bliss, Steve raised his hands and grasped Thor's forearms, wanting something to hold on to, feeling that he may, very well, leave his own body.

Thor, wanting a different angle to pleasure his lover, pulled his arms back and slid them under Steve's knees, raising them and resting them on his shoulders. He leaned forward, close enough to kiss his mate and thrust harder, loving how Steve only got louder. His eyes fell down to Steve's chest, eying the wonderful pectoral muscles Steve always sported around their house. On many occasions, Thor would walk up behind him and grope his chest, claiming they were he personal breasts. He felt now would be a very appropriate time to use that sentence.

He pulled back enough to hold his balance with his legs and wrapped his arms around Steve's thighs, his hands groping his lover's pectoral muscles. They molded into his hands like a pair of breasts, and he thought to himself that they were much better than any woman's. As he groped his lovers chest, and continued to pound roughly into him, making him scream louder. With all the screaming, moaning, and bed squeaking, it was a surprise they hadn't been interrupted by their neighbors yet.

"I-I...," Steve tried to speak, his brain muddled with overwhelming feelings of lust. "I'm gonna cum!"

Thor smirked as he nuzzled his lover's jaw, kissing him lovingly. It was an action Thor used as assurance that he confirmed what his lover had said and respected it. It wasn't just for sex, but it was used for that quiet often. He sped up his thrusts, feeling his own orgasm closing in. Thor raised himself, grasping his lover's erection and jerked it accordingly while he continued to dominate him.

Steve's hands balled up with bed sheets in his fists as he was brought closer to the edge. With a few final strikes of his prostate, and strokes of Thor's hand, his body began to spasm as he dove further into the deep end. Hot, white ribbons roped from his arousal as he met his end, his body tightening around Thor. Thor loved this part of their love making when they reached their peaks. Steve clamped around him and he felt himself swell as he erupted inside of his lover.

The called out their orgasms until the finally returned to Earth, both panting heavily. Thor maneuvered Steve's legs down and rest his head on his lover's shoulder, both trying to catch their breath and relax. This was the time when Thor would be locked inside Steve for the next fifteen minutes. They both enjoyed this time because it made them feel more connected to each other.

Mornings like this had been occurring for most of the week, as well as evenings and nights, sometimes in between then. Steve has been in heat for the week and was just reaching the end of it. Should it have been any other point during the week, they would probably be up and at it again before Thor got the chance to come out of his Knot.

The two mates held each other as they basked in their post sex glow. They kissed each other tenderly with smiles as they enjoyed the others company. "And good morning to you," Steve said as Thor chuckled in response. They nuzzled their noses, just like routine and waited for the Knot to end.

With a few more kissed and nuzzles, Thor's Knot finished and he pulled from his lover completely flaccid. They got out of bed and cleaned themselves in a shower before Steve went to start on breakfast, both men needing plenty of nourishment after such an endeavor. He finished their meal and they sat down to eat, conversing over trivial things like a normal couple would. It wasn't until they heard a pager beeping that they became serious.

Steve rushed to their bedroom, spotting the pager/one way phone on the nightstand. He grabbed it and answered. The voice on the other end was Fury saying, "Rogers, I hate to disturb your morning but I need you and Stark down at the First National bank. There's a robbery taking place with hostages. Shouldn't be something the two of you can't handle. Stark should be on his way now. Fury out."

Steve sighed, knowing he had work to do, not that it truly bothered him that he was saving the day, he just enjoyed the time he got to spend with Thor. He turned around to see Thor standing in the doorway of their room, arms crossed as he leaned against the frame. Steve gave a halfhearted smirk and said, "Duty calls."

As Steve went to pass Thor to their spare bedroom, where he kept his suit, Thor held out an arm and grabbed him, yanking him to his chest, hugging him tight. Steve was a bit shocked, considering Thor had never really done this before. Thor held him close, taking in his scent before releasing him. He had his hands on Steve's shoulders, locking their eyes and said, "Please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this one."

"It's just a bank robbery," Steve assured, pulling away and going to the spare room. He called from inside a moment later, "Nothing to worry about." Steve reemerged after a quick minute, wearing his suit, saying, "I'll be back before you know it."

He gave Thor a quick kiss on the lips before rushing to the front door. He pulled on his leather jacket and zipping it up. Everything he needed was on his bike, which was hidden away in a secret room attached to the apartment complex courtesy of Tony. Thor watched as his lover left, slamming the door as he hurried to save the day. He stood still for a few minutes, unable to shake the worry that something terrible was about to happen.

* * *

Please review. I hope you enjoyed. Just need a review/favorite/follow/PM or any other feedback, and you will have the next installment of the story! Pointing out grammatical errors, spelling errors, and plot confusion is much appreciated. Flames welcome!

Much love! ~ Francis J. Toran


End file.
